


Jacket

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorax finds the Once-ler's jacket and has a bit of fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Lorax slowly stepped into the Once-ler's office, he was planning to wait for the man to return so he could talk with him and hopefully convince him that what he was doing was wrong. He strode over to the plush chair that sat behind the desk and his eyes widened as he noticed the man's green jacket draped over it. He bit his lip, would it be too weird if he... he shook his head grabbing the jacket before he could change his mind, he pulled it close to him, wrapping it around his body. He remembered that smell, remembered the man it belonged to. Before long he found himself curled up on the floor, rubbing the material over his body, wrapping the sleeve around his cock and slowly stroking. It felt amazing and he gasped in pleasure, writhing on the floor. 

The Once-ler sighed as he strode back down the hallway to his office. Couldn't anyone handle themselves for two minutes without needing to call on him to fix some problem? He entered his office, and stopped in his tracks when he heard strange noises coming from the other side of the room. Carefully, he crept over and peered under his desk---and couldn't stop the "What the fuck?!?" the escaped his lips. 

The Lorax quickly jumped up, attempting to cover himself with the Once-ler's jacket. "I-I uh... H-hey, Beanpole," he laughed nervously. Why did he think that was a good idea? Now what was he supposed to say to the man? 

The Once-ler just stared. "That's my jacket." What else could he say? His mind was terribly blank right now and his pants were getting conspicuously tight. 

The Lorax nodded uncertainly. "I was just... just... borrowing it!" he didn't dare move the material away from his crotch, his erection still firmly pressing against it. 

The Once-ler blinked, trying to clear all the filthy thoughts from his mind, but he failed miserably, and instead reached down to pick up the Lorax and set him on his plush red chair, then got on his knees in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Moustache. You can either explain what you were doing or you can't, but either way, I'm going to wind up fucking you." 

"What?" the Lorax shook his head, it would feel almost dirty to fuck the Once-ler while he was like this, he was hardly the man that the Lorax had been so in love with before. He swallowed nervously, still holding onto the jacket tightly. "I... I..." he sighed, hanging his head in shame. "I was masturbating with it," he mumbled.

"I know," the Once-ler whispered, his cheeks red as he tilted the Lorax's chin up to look him in the eye. "It's alright." He took the jacket from the Lorax and wrapped it around the guardian's shoulders, then took his cock into hand and slowly began stroking it. 

The Lorax gasped at the contact, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the touch. He watched the man with half lidded eyes. "W-we can't..." he breathed, though his hips continued thrusting into the Once-ler's hand. 

"Shhh." the Once-ler pressed a finger to the Lorax's lips, then leaned down to lick a swathe up the Lorax's cock, his tongue teasing the tip. 

The Lorax let out a breathy moan, his hands moving to tangle in the Once-ler's hair, knocking the man's large top hat to the ground as he ran his fingers through the dark locks. 

The Once-ler took the Lorax's cock into his mouth, licking obscenely as he swallowed it down to the hilt. His hand drifted down to his trousers, slipping in and pushing one finger into his entrance with a muffled gasp. 

The Lorax only grew even more aroused as he realized what the Once-ler was doing and he pulled lightly on the man's hair as his gaze fixed on the hand in the back of the Once-ler's pants. He moaned through parted lips as the Once-ler took his cock to the hilt and he found himself gasping the man's name over and over. 

The Once-ler pushed a second finger in beside the first and let out a muffled cry around the Lorax's cock as he began to thrust them in and out. He matched the movements of his head with his fingers and picked up speed, moaning. 

The Lorax couldn't tear his gaze away from the Once-ler and he slowly bucked his hips, breathing heavily as he was pleasured. He couldn't form words, could only moan and gasp as he watched the man swallow down his cock, the hand in his pants moving in time with his mouth. He knew he couldn't last much longer at this rate. 

The Once-ler slammed his fingers into his prostate as he took the Lorax to the hilt, and he came with a muffled cry, ruining his expensive trousers and not caring in the slightest. 

The Lorax threw his head back, pulling roughly on the Once-ler's hair as he released in hot spurts down the man's throat. He collapsed back in the chair, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "F-fuck, Beanpole..." he gasped. 

The Once-ler pulled back, swallowing and wiping a droplet of cum from his mouth. "Moustache," he breathed, his face red as he lifted the Lorax in his arms and climbed up into the chair, cuddling him close. 

The Lorax nuzzled against the Once-ler's chest with a grin, wrapping his arms around him. He supposed their talk could wait until later. 

The Once-ler held him close, nuzzling against the top of his head. "Love you," he mumbled. And he did, he realized. 

The Lorax smiled, maybe they wouldn't even need to have that talk at all. "Love you too," he whispered, meaning it with all his heart.


End file.
